Rain Covered Kisses
by Sakurai Haruka
Summary: shounenai - BxR - Ryou loves the rain. Bakura does not. They walk in the rain while Bakura muses to himself. short one-shot


**Rain Covered Kisses  
**_By duenna_

**Pairing**: BakuraxRyou

**Summary**: Ryou loves the rain. Bakura does not. They walk in the rain while Bakura muses to himself.

**Warnings**: shounenai! XD

-- mindlink yami and hikari--

* * *

**ooooo**

It was a typical autumn day in London. Chilly and raining. The kind of weather a certain white haired hikari loved to be out in. of course, the yami didn't like this one bit and he voiced his gloomy thoughts to his hikari every give minutes. But this didn't get the hikari down in spirits. He just smiled at his yami, who grumbled at the serene look his other half gave him.

"I swear hikari, you'll be the death of me." The yami muttered under his breath, but unfortunately for him, the hikari heard.

"Don't be silly yami." The hikari said playfully as he splashed on up ahead.

A smile formed on the yami's lips as he watched his hikari jump into the small water puddles on the sidewalk. It wasn't raining too hard, it was more like a light drizzle and the yami still had his umbrella over his head. He just didn't like the rain.

He and his hikari were total opposites. Ying and yang. Light and dark. Hikari and yami. But they fit together so well. Two halves of one soul separated and united again. Once could not live without the other. At least not now.

A few paces ahead, the hikari pauses to turn back to look at his yami, who had stopped walking and looked ot be in deep thought. The hikari saw the small smile upon his dark's lips

Without thinking, the hikari slowly walks up to his yami and leans in until their noses almost touch. The yami blinks back to reality at the closeness of his hikari and raises an eyebrow. The yami brushes off the mist upon his light's cheeks.

"You're going to get sick, hikari."

The light smiles fondly at his dark and closes in the gap between them. Their lips met, chaste at first. The yami reacted first, pulling his beautiful hikari close to him. The hikari then wraps his arms around his dark's neck. The dark took over the kiss and the hikari let him. Yami nips at his lights lips, licking them, asking for entrance. The light willing obeys his darks command and parted his lips. Instantly the yami plunges his tongue into his lights mouth, explore what he already knows, but he was addicted to his lights taste. Some where between vanilla and cinnamon. He didn't know, but always knew what I was that made him act like this. It was only in front of his light, did he let his so called 'soft' side out.

The yami never closed his eyes while they were kissing so he could watch his light's face. How his cheeks heated up with a rosy color. He loved the look his light would give him after they broke apart, panting for air. The glaze look his light was giving him now. The soft and gentle smile that was reserved just for him and the three simple little words he always told his yami.

The hikari brushed his fingers over his yami's cheeks, much like he did to him earlier. --I love you, Kura-chan.-- The simple words and the pet name the hikari gave his yami only in private thoughts. These made the yami's heart to beat faster and he hugged his light, his angel.

--Ra only knows why you do, hikari.-- The light chuckles softly against his yami's chest. --I love you.-- The hikari repeats and the yami smiles into the damp hair of his hikari. The yami sends his feelings and love threw the link they share and the hikari knows one day his yami will be able to say the three simple words to him, but for now, the feelings he sends the hikari will be enough.

"Lets go home hikari." The yami whispers and the hikari nods as he intertwines his fingers with his yami's. They walk hand in hand down the sidewalk towards their home.

**ooooo**

* * *

wow, this has to be the shortest one shot i wrote!:) ahh, well I'm sure you could figure out that it was Ryou and Bakura . . . since I said it in the summary or something XD it was just a little story I wrote while at work last night hehe so cute and fluffy! :D 

ja ne!


End file.
